The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) hybrid plant named ‘FL01-173.’‘FL01-173’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, its vigorous, upright growth habit, and by its firm, sweet berries that ripen from mid-April through early May when grown in north Florida. Several thousand plants of ‘FL01-173’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675), an important variety widely planted in Florida and Georgia for early-season blueberry production. The new variety is important because it is more vigorous and upright in growth habit than ‘Star’ and has a higher yield potential. It has a more open fruit cluster than ‘Star’ and the berries can be mechanically harvested with less damage than ‘Star’ berries.
‘FL01-173’ originated as a seedling from the cross ‘FL98-183’ (unpatented)×‘FL98-133’ (unpatented) made as part of the University of Florida breeding program in a greenhouse at Gainesville, Fla. in February 1998. The seedling was first fruited in a high-density field nursery in the spring of 2000. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 2001, ‘FL01-173’ was propagated by softwood cuttings in June 2001, and an experimental 20-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla. in March 2002. Based on the growth and yield of this plot, ‘FL01-173’ was repropagated by softwood cuttings in June 2004, and an experimental test plot of about 500 plants was planted the following winter on a blueberry farm at Waldo, Fla. This plot was observed from flowering through fruit ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.